Erstwhile
by We Sisters Three
Summary: Base on the song 'They' By Jem. Co-written, by my sister Rebecca. The story about the disowning of Andormeda Tonks Black Have fun.


**Erstwhile **

Base on the Song 'They' By Jem.

Written, By KystalDragon and my sister Rebecca (10)

"Toujour Pur Andi" Cygnus Black yelled at his daughter. " I know, I know '_always pure " _she recited rolling her eyes. Her father's anger boiled over, he stormed from the room.

_Who made up all the rules? We follow them like fools, Believe them to be true, Don't care to think them through._

"Who made the the rules for purebloods mother?" Andromeda Black asked sobbing in her mother arms. "I know hunny, its hard, but its the way it been for centuries, your father doesn't know any different " Looking up from her mother breast she repiled " Father just doesn't understand..." _Hic-up, sob "_ And I love him mother" she decleared. Touching the young women face her mother repiled " I know hunny, but your father will never see you eye to eye, because_ Ted's_ a muggle, I'm so sorry"

And I'm sorry, so sorry I'm sorry it's like this, I'm sorry, so sorry I'm sorry we do this.

Nodding solmely, and rubbing tears from her cheeks, Andromeda stood up, kissing her mother on the head, getting the hint her mother makes her way to the door. "Its late, sweet dreams my Andi" The older women returned her daugthers kiss and stepping into the hallway, leaving her to her over decorated bedroom.

And it's ironic too 'Cause what we tend to do Is act on what they say, And then it is that way.

Locking the bedroom door behind her mother, she listened for her foot steps to fade down the long manor hallway, before running to the bedroom window, pushing it open and climbing out, she shimming down the water pipe. Making a run past the well manicured gardens, through a thinner group of trees and in to the arms of her muggle boyfriend. Glad for the warmth on this cold spring night.

_  
And I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm sorry it's like this, I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm sorry we do this._

I'm sorry we have to sneak around Ted, father disaproves" Hugging her lover deeper. Master Tonks, kissed her on the top of the head mumberling " Its okay, darling, come on lets get out of here before they find us again" pulling on his sweethearts arm.

Who are they? Where are they? How can they possibly know all this? Who are they? Where are they? How can they possibly know all this?

"How do they know where we go? How do they find us?" Ted sighed resting his head on the young womens bare chest. Running her fingers, over his light stubble, looking at the small muggle hotel room celing, she answered " It's magic, hunny, I know you don't really understand, I'm sorry...Ted? I need to tell you something" sitting up, she looked into her young lovers face. 

Do you see what I see? Why do we live like this? Is it because it's true, that ignorance is bliss?

"Pregnant!? Andi this is wonderful!" Ted Tonks grinned from ear to ear, touching her stomch. " I know I can't believe it...but Ted..." Tears beginnning to well in her brown eyes. " What are, we going to do? My family?" crying harder into her hands. The young man pulled her closer, he decleared confidently " Run away with me!, we'll get married!" Nodding slowly Andromeda repiled " My family, they will disown me" Thinking for a moment, rubbing his unborn child, he answered " Do you see what I see? This child, will never be excepted by your family, who ever they are. And do you really want to be part of a family that doesn't want their daughter to be happy?" he asked seriously. 

Who are they? Where are they? How do they know all this? And I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm sorry it's like this.

In the early hours of the morning, the young women returned to her childhood home, climbing up the water pipe like a teen. Finding her bedroom empty, but for a large trunk, sat in the middle of the room along with her broom and a note attached. Sitting a top her belongings, she open the note, it read. ' _' I'm so sorry, its like this, Andi, your father won't see you anymore, he says your disowned. I give you my blessing, enjoy beginning free, I love you. Mother.'_

Do you see what I see? Why do we live like this? Is it because it's true, that ignorance is bliss?

Tears running down her face, she placed the letter in her robes, shrinking her truck and placing it in a poket she took her broom, mounting it in front of the window, pausing for a moment, she looked back into her childhood bedroom touching her tummy lightly she whispered " I didn't want this life for you anyway Dora" stepping forward she took of into the night _'Free._

_  
And who are they? Where are they? How can they, know all this? And I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm sorry we do this._

Andromeda Tonks (Black) soon Married. Leaving her Black family and forging a new family, with her Husband Ted Tonks, and their new daughter, Nymphadora, "Gift of the Nymph's"

_A.N. _Please Review! You know you love it!


End file.
